In the past various chemicals and chemical compositions have been used to treat normally flammable products to make them less flammable and to act as a smoke retardant. Some of these treatments have included ammonium sulfate, borax, boric acid and monoammonium phosphate and even on occasion a combination of two of the same. The odor, toxicity, smoke development and flame spread vary between the various compounds and these characteristics are well documented. None of these compounds nor the combination of any two thereof give completely satisfactory results since the characteristics of each are better in certain areas than others. Also when two of these compounds have been combined in the past, no more than anticipated results were achieved.